


Manah's Hope

by vamprouge



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, I'm terribly sorry for this, no proof read no nothing sorry for the mistakes, ramia is manah and seere's mom btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprouge/pseuds/vamprouge
Summary: inspired by Seere's verse description during Seere's Prayer.i tried to do Manah's version in the same style.





	Manah's Hope

My name is Manah,

 

Mother is angry at me again today, i don’t know what i keep doing wrong but please stop hitting me mother !

I’m sorry !

She said i wouldn't have any food for the day again... i'm sorry mother.

 

_

 

My name is Manah,

 

Mother always gives my brother so much hugs and kisses… but never to me, i only get bruises and scars.

What did i do to anger you so much mother ?

 

_

 

My name is Manah,

 

Mother keeps yelling at me saying i’m a bad girl and i’m dirty and-and-and… i’m sorry mother, i'm sorry.

It hurt so much... i'm sorry.

I’m sorry for being a burden.

 

_

 

My name is Manah,

 

Mother asked me to come on a walk with her today ! I’m so happy !

She held my hand and we walked, we walked for so long.

Am i finally gonna be able to get your love as well mother ?

 

_

 

My name is Manah,

 

Mother wanted to play hide and seek in those mountains; i accepted ! 

She asked me to count so she could hide... and so I did.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9...10 ! I'm coming mother !

... Mother ?

Where are you ?

 

_

 

My name is Manah,

 

Where are you mother ! I’m scared ! Please ! Mommy !

I give up !

Stop hiding please mommy !

 

_

 

My name is Manah,

 

Mother never came back for me… i’m all alone. 

It's dark and cold.

Maybe it’s for the best.

Maybe mother is happy now.

 

_

 

My name is Manah,

 

I heard voices calling to me ! But it wasn't mother…

I'm scared... but the voices keep calling me over and over...

It's not scary like mother when she yells at me.

 

_

 

My name is Manah,

 

They are called the Watchers ! They told me i was loved, that they loved me !

And that if i came with them, i could live a happy life ! Like Seere !

 

_

 

My name is Manah,

 

The watchers loves me ! They love me like mother loves Seere ! 

I'm so happy... I am loved ! 

I am loved by them ! Mother has to love me, if the gods love me; she has to love me !

LaLaLaLa~

 

_

 

My name is Manah,

 

I gave everything to the Watchers, my body and mind… I did everything they wanted me to do,i didn’t understand everything but i did it for them…

But they're gone now.

They said they loved me.

They said they loved me…

 

They lied.

 

_

 

My name is Manah,

 

A scary dragon told me i would be unforgiven, unloved and hated forever…

I’m scared mother ! I’m sorry ! I’m sorry ! I’m sorry !

I asked to be killed but no one would do it ! I kept asking and asking, nothing happened.

I’m sorry

I’m sorry

I’m sorry

I’m sorry…

Mommy, i’m sorry… i just wanted you to love me

Mommy, i'm sorry i couldn't make you happy

Mommy… i’m sorry i was born.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry manah ;_;


End file.
